Change
by fangirlwithfanfiction
Summary: Kitty Rows, as the newest member of Gibbs' team, didn't expect much from herself. Tim McGee changed that. Light swearing.
1. author's note cast

CHANGE → TIM MCGEE

 **Story Summary:** Kitty Rows joined Gibbs' team as an assistant, a probie and a trainee. Tim McGee thought she was more than that.

 **Cast List:**  
Ariana Grande _as_ Kitty Rows  
 **"I don't laugh like that- wait, dang it."**

Sean Murray _as_ Timothy McGee  
 **"You want to try that again?"**

Mark Harmon _as_ Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
 **"Love is stupid. But worth it."**

Michael Weatherly _as_ Tony DiNozzo  
 **"Stop making me feel old."**

Cote de Pablo _as_ Ziva David  
 **"Punching Tony might make you feel better."**

Pauley Perrette _as_ Abby Scuito  
 **"Gasp! This means he's serious!"**

Victoria Justice _as_ Amy Holts  
 **"That wasn't as fun as it looked."**

Elizabeth Gillies _as_ Liz Beattie  
 **"I would kill you, if you weren't a federal agent."**

 **playlist:**

" _I know I made some bad decisions,  
but my last one was you."  
_ _ **Olly Murs / You Don't Know Love**_

" _Out here in the fields,  
I fight for my meals,"  
_ _ **The Who / Baba O'Riley**_

" _They judge me like a picture book,  
By the colours, like they forget to read."  
_ _ **Lana Del Rey / Brooklyn Baby**_

" _They didn't warn me,  
When I was running wild,"  
_ _ **Foxes / Youth**_

" _I'm dizzy on dreams (dizzy on dreams)  
but if you ask me, two's a whole lot lonelier than one."  
_ _ **Fall Out Boy / The Mighty Fall**_

" _And you can get what you want,  
But it's never enough,"  
_ _ **Fall Out Boy / Favourite Record**_

" _I'm so into you, I can barely breathe,  
And all I want to do, is to fall in deep."  
_ _ **Ariana Grande / Into You**_

" _Like a distant memory,  
I know love can be so easy,"  
_ _ **Clean Bandit / Tears**_

" _I want to breathe you in like a vapour,  
I want to be the one you remember."  
_ _ **5sos / Vapour**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own NCIS. Also, the other characters and some scenes may be familiar, and seem to be from Victorious. The only reason this isn't a cross-over is due to the fact that the victorious cast aren't actually from victorious. It's just the same actors.


	2. Kitty's 1 - always think the worst first

**Change | Kitty's No.1 – always think the worst first.**

"This is it, girl. You got this," Kitty told herself, as she walked into the large building known as NCIS Headquarters. Today, she was to start her new job there, as a member of the major case response team, part-time. She was 20% excited, and 80% nervous. Kitty also felt like throwing up.

Instead, she just headed straight to the receptionist. "Hi. I'm Kitty Rows. Erm, I've got an appointment with Director..." she looked at the piece of paper in her hand, which held some details of her job. "... Leon Vance?" The receptionist nodded.  
"Sure," she said, after searching for the appointment. "Birth date?"  
"July the fourth, 1984."  
"Which makes you?"  
"Twenty-five."  
"Lovely. Do you know the way to his office?" the receptionist asked.  
"No," Kitty replied, shaking her head.  
"Okay, it's- wait, hold on- Ziva! Agent David!" she called, shouting to a figure behind me. I turned and watched a woman come join us. She was pretty, with honey-coloured skin and brown hair. She was about the same height as me, maybe taller.  
"Yes, Tiffany?"  
"This is Kitty Rows. Could you show her up to the Director's office?"  
"Sure. Follow me, Kitty." Kitty nodded, and hurried after Ziva. As they waited for a lift, Ziva spoke up.  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"  
"Um, well, I'm about to start a new job here; uh, part-time agent in the major case response unit," Kitty replied, reading off the sheet. Ziva nodded, and smiled.  
"Well, then, I wish you luck. Just, err, be careful when talking to Tony DiNozzo," Ziva said, as they entered the elevator. Kitty nodded. Just before the doors closed, however, and aging man with grey hair and four cups of coffee rushed in. He was rather tall.  
"Ziva," he said, nodding.  
"Gibbs," she replied, taking a sip of the coffee he'd just handed her. Kitty wasn't sure what to make of it. "This is Kitty, err- what's you surname?"  
"Kitty Rows, sir," Kitty said, shaking his offered hand.  
"She's starting a job here today." Kitty nodded, feeling rather awkward, as always.  
"Good luck. Oh, and uh, be careful with Agent DiNozzo." Kitty raised her eyebrows, and then looked at Ziva, who let out a small chuckle.  
"What?" Gibbs said, as they all left.  
"I'll be back in a minute," Ziva said, leading Kitty towards a staircase. They walked past two men, who were even taller than Gibbs, which made her internally scream. Was everyone here tall? They both stared at her, before turning around to chat with each other.

As they walked up the staircase, Kitty felt something flutter in her stomach. Something that nearly made her start crying and screaming and laughing. Although she was familiar with it, she still dug her fingernails into her palms.  
"Okay, Kitty, here we are. If you ever need me, I'll be downstairs, in the bullpen," Ziva said, patting Kitty on the shoulder.  
"Kay-kay," Kitty said, hoping that Ziva would stay with her. She liked Ziva.

Kitty turned around to enter the room, but it was already open, with (again) a tall, dark man who had a moustache standing in the doorway.  
"Kitty Rows?" he said.  
"Yes, sir."  
"I'm Director Vance," he said, smiling and holding his hand out.


	3. Kitty's 2

**Change | Kitty's No.2 – don't let anyone teach you goodbye.**

"Well, then, Kitty, here's your badge, and your gun and holster. I assume you know how to shoot a gun?" the Director asked, looking Kitty in the eye. She nodded.  
"Yes, sir." Vance smiled.  
"You know, you don't have to keep calling me sir. Try Vance. You can even call me Leon, if you want." Kitty tilted her head. He let out a slight chuckle. "I know you're nervous. Anything to ease it out."  
"Thank you, erm, Leon," Kitty said, smiling more naturally. Vance nodded.  
"Right then, follow me. Let's go meet the team."

Kitty followed him down the same sets of stairs that she'd come from, until they appeared in front of a bullpen. Kitty recognised it as the one with the two staring men (there was no use adding the adjective tall; everyone here was.) Kitty saw the two men, now at desk as well as who she remembered as Gibbs and Ziva. Ziva smiled at the new agent, and Kitty smiled at her, but looked to the side at the same time.  
"Team," Leon said, attracting their attention. They all looked at him with rapt awareness. "I'd like you to meet the newest addition to your team- Kitty Rows. Kitty, this is Agent Tony DiNozzo," Tony looked a little bit like a player, but Kitty kept that to herself. He also looked a little bit old, but not as much as Gibbs. Either way, he had wrinkles. "Agent Timothy McGee," Tim gave a little wave. He had sandy hair, and very nice blue eyes. Kitty gave a small wave back. "Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," the man from the elevator. He just nodded, again. Kitty did the same. "And I believe you've met Ziva."  
"Hello, Kitty," Ziva said, standing up to pat her back. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she whispered. Kitty shook her head.  
"I'm okay. Kinda," Kitty whispered back, smiling.  
"Ziva, can you take over for me? I have a meeting soon," Leon said. Ziva nodded and grabbed Kitty's arm, leading her to an empty desk with a computer just past Tim's.  
"This is your desk. Do you want a couple of minutes to put your stuff out now, or tour first?" Ziva asked.  
"Erm, I'll put out my stuff now," Kitty said, placing her bag down hesitantly. Behind her was a corkboard, as well as lots of filing draws. From her bag, Kitty firstly put down two framed pictures of her siblings and her friends, and a little cow cuddly toy. She also put out some pens, in a little pre-installed pot. To her corkboard, she only pinned on a zebra key ring and a photo of her and her friends on holiday. Just then, Vance came rushing down with a bag. "You'll need this when you go to crime scenes," Vance said, rushing off. Kitty really wasn't sure what to call him.  
"Right then, I think I'm ready for the tour."  
"No time for tour," Gibbs said, standing up. "Dead marine. Let's go." The entire team nodded, apart from Kitty, who tried so _damn_ hard not to look confused. Ziva handed her the bag Leon had given her, whilst Kitty pulled out her purple giraffe cuddly toy and squeezed into said bag. The giraffe made her feel a little bit more comfortable. As they all fit into the car, Gibbs updated the team.  
"We're going down to Quantico; we'll be okay to all fit in the van?" they all nodded. Even Kitty, who leaned towards Ziva and whispered, "There's a van?" Ziva had to cover her mouth from laughing, but nodded nevertheless.  
"Something you two want to share?" Tony asked, speaking directly to Kitty for the first time. Kitty's eyes opened wide.  
"Don't look so scared," Tim, who was next to her, whispered. "But still. Be careful."

Kitty tried with everything she had not to roll her eyeballs.


	4. Kitty's 3

**Change | Kitty's No.3 – car journeys are always better with music.**

 _If you guys would like to add your own stuff to Kitty's rules, go for it! I could always use the help. Also, I know I am taking my time through Kitty's first day, but I want the detail!_

The car journey to the crime scene was great.

The van could fit five people in at a time, so that meant Gibbs and Tony were at the front, whilst in the back Tim sat behind Tony, Kitty was in the middle and Ziva was behind Gibbs. Of course, Gibbs drove.  
"So, uh, Kitty," Tony said, turning around. Kitty looked up at him, because everyone in that damn van was still taller than her sitting. "Do you have your phone on you?" Kitty nodded, pulling it out of her shirt pocket to show him. "Pass it here." Kitty looked at Ziva for permission. Ziva nodded, smiling. Kitty handed Tony her phone, once she'd unlocked it.  
"You know, you can tell so much about someone by the music they listen to," Tony said, plugging her phone into the aux cord. "This is your music app?" he asked. Kitty nodded. "Right then, shuffle." Lucky for Kitty, the first song that came on was a Fall Out Boy song, 'The Take Over, The Breaks Over'. Naturally, she started nod her head to the music. Looking through the list, Tony voiced the fact that her playlist was fifty per cent Fall Out Boy.  
"Mmh-hm," Kitty said. "I think I'm their number one fan."  
"Some classics, as well. The Who, AC/DC and- wow, self recorded?" Kitty shrugged.  
"I'm doing a degree in songwriting," was her reply.  
"Nice."  
"So, what is your favourite TV show?" Tim asked.  
"That '70s Show. It's great," Kitty replied.  
"Finally!" Tim exclaimed, nodding. Kitty wasn't sure what to make of that.  
"What are you two on about?" Tony inquired. Tim and Kitty looked at each other before bursting out into song.  
" _Hanging out, down the street,  
The same old thing we did last week,  
Not a thing to do,  
But talk to you,  
Woah, yeah!" _They nodded their heads in time a couple more seconds, before Tim yelled, "Hello, Wisconsin!" Ziva was holding her stomach, laughing, Gibbs was shaking his head but smiling whilst Tony put his head in his hands and cursed the two.

Upon reaching the crime scene, Kitty was extremely excited. Today, it was a Navy lieutenant (British-born, Kitty kept saying left-tenant) who was about thirty years old. Kitty could see who she assumed a family member hysterically crying. "Is it strange that I'm feeling enthusiastic?" she asked Ziva. Ziva, who still smiling, shook her head.  
"Follow me, tiny one." They headed straight inside the house. "Now, for a few months, you'll just be asking witnesses and family members questions on the crime scene, and maybe helping packing up evidence or carrying the body into the van. As you get confident and your abilities improve, you get to take pictures." She pointed at the camera, which was currently in Tim's hand. Kitty nodded. "But, today, we'll just pack up some evidence, before heading out to ask some questions."  
"Kay-kay," Kitty said, taking the bag which Ziva gave her. "Should we maybe start with the bloody knife?" she asked, pointing at the said object. Ziva nodded.  
"You're catching on. Anything that could have been touched by the attacker." Kitty nodded. At first, she held up stuff to show Ziva, for the experienced agent's approved. Sometimes, Tony walked over and nodded. As she got more confident, Tony just followed her around, and only tapped her on the shoulder if he thought the object had no use at all. By the end, Ziva and Tony were clapping.  
"What's the celebration?" Gibbs asked, walking over with Tim.  
"This little child is learning. Soon, she will be an adult. How old are you, anyway?" Tony asked. Kitty understood why; she still looked like a fourteen-year-old.  
"Twenty-five," Kitty said simply.  
"Wow. You're all so young. Stop making me feel old." Ziva snorted, whilst Gibbs only patted Tony's arm.


	5. Kitty's 4

**Change | Kitty's No.4 – if someone randomly gets you a gift, they're after something.**

A few months later, Kitty had finally settled into the routine of being an agent. And she loved it.

Because her university was a five minute walk away and there was a Starbucks along the way, so if Kitty was coming from college, then she had the job of getting everyone a coffee. If she didn't, she'd still get it anyway. There was always a need for coffee.

The team all knew Kitty's work schedule, which ran over a two week course: both Mondays, she had university, Tuesday week one she was at NCIS all day, whereas week two, she had NCIS in the morning, then college. Wednesdays she had university first, then work, just like week two Thursdays, Fridays and the weekends. Week one Thursday and Saturday she had just college, but then week one Friday and Sunday she had half a day of NCIS.

The first time she recited it to Gibbs, she was pretty damn proud of herself.

Currently, however, everyone but Gibbs was sat at their desks. Kitty and Tim were talking about the case they'd just started to work, whilst Tony and Ziva were flirting, as usual. The first time Kitty asked if they were a couple, Abby spit out her Caf-Pow! drink.  
"Kitty, I mean this nicely, but are you okay?" Tim asked, patting Abby's back as she started to choke.  
"Yeah, I mean, do you not see the sexual tension between them? They should be a thing. They need to be a thing," Kitty replied, squeezing her purple giraffe. At first, the team tried to get rid of it, but then they got the idea that it helped Kitty stay calm, especially after doing her first interrogation.  
"I think I see where you're coming from," Abby joined in, recovering from her episode. "I totally ship it," she added, giving Kitty a high five.

From what she could make out, it seemed that they were talking about Tony's coffee, which was now all over his pants. "You see, Ziva, this is why you shouldn't creep up on people who are drinking coffee," he said, completely giving up with the tissue and going back to his job.  
"I did not creep up on you," Ziva said, rolling her eyes. "I just said, "Hi, Tony." Maybe, you just need to be careful."  
"It's okay, DiNozzo, here's a new one for you," Gibbs said, placing a coffee on his desk.  
"Thanks, boss," Tony said, giving Ziva the 'ha!' look.  
"Now, tell me what we got," Gibbs carried on, turning towards their TV screen.  
"What we've got is a visitor, boss," Tim said, pointing at a man who was standing by the edge of the bullpen.  
"Can we help you?" Gibbs asked, assessing the man. He was tall, pale and handsome. What Kitty would've called 'extremely British'. That is, if she could speak.  
"Yes, I'm looking for Kitty Rows?" he asked, smiling.  
"There she is," Gibbs replied, pointing at the girl, who was now frozen in place.  
"Who are you, again?" Tony asked. Instead of replying, the man just addressed Kitty.  
"I've come to take you home, love." Kitty stood frozen in place, just for a second, then screamed and ran off, most likely down to Ducky or Abby, both of whom would let Kitty sit down with her giraffe and talk about whatever was bothering her. If Kitty was particularly stressed, then she'd grab her bag and proceed to climb out Abby's window.  
"I don't think she wants to go with you. Suspect?" Gibbs asked, turning back to his team.  
"Wait, I don't understand. What'd I do?" the man asked, looking confused.  
"Something bad, so maybe you should get the hell out of here before something bad happens to you," Ziva said, standing up with Tony and Tim on cue. The man held his hands up, and left.


	6. Kitty's 5

**CHANGE |Kitty's no.5 – seasons change but people don't.**

The first time the team found out Kitty carried sweets in her bra, they seemed pretty confused. They were on their way to yet another crime scene (as was their job) and of course, Tony was hungry.  
"Do any of you have food?" Tony shouted into the back.  
"I do!" Kitty said, reaching into her bra. She pulled out a couple of sweets. Tony made an addled face and she said, "Midget gem for Tony," as she handed him one. "Midget gem for Gibbs," she pulled out another one. Gibbs took it. "Midget gem for Tim," he took his, shrugging. "And midget gem for Ziva."  
"What on earth is a midget gem?" Ziva asked. Kitty gasped.  
"You've never had a midget gem?" Kitty asked. The team shook their heads, apart from Gibbs, who'd eaten his and most likely did not care.  
"Okay, well, they're like wine gums." Again, the team shook their heads.  
"Come on, work with me here!"  
"Chewy sweets," Gibbs said.  
"Thank you."

"So, why do you keep sweets in your bra?" Tim asked, as they walked to the victim of the crime scene.  
"I think the real question is, what else is in your bra?" Tony asked, waving his pen.  
"Other sweets, gum, a knife, my keys, cash and my boobs," Kitty said, pulling on her gloves.  
"You fit all that in your bra?"  
"Yeah," Kitty said, giving him a 'duh' look. Tim and Tony share a look. As she walked away, Tony spoke.  
"You know, every damn time she opens her mouth, I think 'this time she'll make sense.' I'm always wrong," Tony said, starting to note down things about the crime scene.

"Who's the victim?" Gibbs asked, speed-walking into the bullpen. Sometimes, Kitty just thought he did that to put them off.  
"Lieutenant Jennie Brow, thirty-three, still lives with mum and dad," Kitty said, pronouncing everything like a true Brit.  
"Left? I think you mean Lieu," Tony said, giving the youngest member of the team a look.  
"No, I definitely mean Left, with no children, husband or siblings but she does have a boyfriend," Kitty continued, because it really annoyed Gibbs when she and Tony fought during a case. They could fight, just out of case hours.  
"How do you know?"  
"Well, he is her third next-of-kin, so Kitty did a little research. Their Facebook confirms it."  
"As far as we know, he works in a hardware store."  
"Victim had rope marks. Check him out. Parents?"  
"Informed and on their way."  
"Okay. McGee, Kitty, check out the boyfriend. Tony, Ziva, the parents. I'm going down to Abby." The team nodded, and head off in their separate ways.

"What's Tony's problem?" Kitty asked Tim, on their way to the hardware store.  
"What do you mean? He's got a lot of problems," Tim said. Kitty nodded.  
"Why does he fight with me? About everything? Is it personal? Is it because I'm British?"  
"I think he's got a problem with Gibbs liking you. According to Abby, he'd like to adopt you."  
"Really? I couldn't really tell. He's kind of like... a brick wall," Kitty said. Tim looked confused.  
"You think I'm a brick wall?" Gibbs asked, from the back, coming out of nowhere. Kitty yelped and dropped her bag of sweets.  
"You want to adopt me?" Kitty returned, turning around to look at him.  
"Yeah. Where are you parents, anyway?" he asked, doing his seatbelt. It seemed that he's been lying down on the backseat the entire time.  
"Gee, I don't know. Erm, Barcelona? Tokyo?" Kitty shrugged. Gibbs shook his head.  
"You don't know? Really?" Tim asked, chancing a look at his fellow teammate.  
"Yeah. I mean, the one place, though, they won't come is here, so it's all good."


	7. Kitty's 6

**Change | Kitty's No.6 – sometimes, it really is better to stay in bed**

 **This chapter is a little awkward. But it's okay.**

Sometimes, in the morning, Kitty would wake up, and she just couldn't move. At all. She was stuck to her bed, and not physically. She was fit and healthy, at least in that department.

No, mentally.

Kitty had good days and bad days. Most days, say thirty days of the month, were good days. Day thirty-one was not good. Emotionally, she was tied to her bed, for the feelings in her stomach weighed her down. She didn't really understand, at first, though. She had no reason to feel anxious or depressed or anything like that at all. Three years of therapy later, she understood it just happened.

They were butterflies. Just bad butterflies.

The university knew about this problem, and often understood that most students took a few lessons off their courses anyway, considering the two Kitty did were not too 'serious'. However, it was one thing she just... forgot to mention on her health form when she joined NCIS. Most likely probably because she hadn't had one in months.

From the team's perspective, it took about five hours to realise that Kitty was not there. As usual, they had a case and a crime scene. It was only when Tim headed down to Abby's to help process some information the team realised what was missing. "Where's Kitty?" Abby asked.  
"Not working today," Tim said, wondering over to Abby. She raised her eyebrows.  
"Well, it's Tuesday. So, unless she's ill..." Abby trailed off. Tim thought hard about that.  
"Hmm. It does feel like something's missing. I'm going to go check with Gibbs," Tim said, walking back out. Lucky for Tim, they met in the elevator.  
"Done? Already?" Gibbs asked, eyebrows raised.  
"No. Have you seen Kitty today?" he asked. Gibbs shook his head.  
"Thought she wasn't working today. Why?"  
"It's Tuesday, so she must have at least been in this morning. Abby's wondering if she's ill."  
"Well, I haven't got a call, or a notice. Maybe check in with the university?" Tim nodded.

Instead of just calling the school, Tim thought he might as well walk and get some exercise anyway. It was pointless, anyway. After half an hour of waiting, he finally got an update. "No, she did not show up for her Theatre Arts class, which is the only one she has today. Maybe check at home? She could be having an episode," the lady at the desk informed him, speaking in a monotone voice. Tim nodded, frowning and hurrying off again.

Once back at the Navy Yard, he got into his car and called Gibbs. "Do you know anything about her medical records? The university said she had episodes," Tim said. He could see Gibbs shake his head.  
"As far as I know, Kitty's the healthiest person on the team, apart from Ziva. Maybe."  
"Well, she didn't show up for any of her classes today, so they suggested I should check at home."  
"I'll come too. I know where she lives," Gibbs said, tapping Tim's window. Shamefully, Tim jumped.

As soon as they got out of the car, the two realised how weird Kitty's living situation was.  
"An entire house? To herself?" Tim said, pulling the spare key for her place out of his pocket.  
"You have a key to her house?" Gibbs asked. Tim nodded. "Well, let's get in, then." Before Tim unlocked the door, he knocked, and yelled 'NCIS!', just for Kitty's benefit. There wasn't an answer.  
"McGee, unlock the door or I'll break in."

Once actually inside the house, they saw it was a lot smaller than they thought. The house was also eerily clean, almost as if no one lived there. Gibbs pointed towards the stairs and Tim nodded, leading the way up. All the doors upstairs were wide open, apart from one, which was nearly shut. It was quite dark in there, and a dog cam running out. It rushed over to Tim, pawed at his trousers, and then back into the room. The two men followed the dog, not bothering with their guns anymore. When they got in the room, the first thing they saw was Kitty, lying on the bed, curled up, and looking as if she was in extreme pain.

Tim went straight over to her, sitting on the bed gently and whispering her name. "Kitty?" she opened her eyes and squinted up at him.  
"Kitchen cupboard, above the sink. Red bag. Get it," she whispered back, grabbing onto his sleeve. Tim looked at Gibbs, who'd most likely heard the instructions. A few minutes later, Gibbs handed the bag over to Tim.  
"Open it. Fill the syringe and force it in my mouth," Kitty said, speaking more confidently. Tim did as she said. She pulled a face after having it, but a few seconds later (with a little help) sat up.  
"I think I forgot to put that on the medical form."


	8. Kitty's 7

**Change | Kitty's Rule No.7 – if someone seems dodgy, then they probably are.**

 **This is so short and I'm so sorry but we get to see the first real bit of Kitty/Tim action!**

The first time Kitty was in a proper fight (where her bullet-proof vest was required); it also happened to be the first time Kitty ever shot at someone. And also, it was the first time she ever got shot.

They had finally found their suspect, who was kidnapping navy children after being kicked-out of bad behaviour. Kitty and Tony (much to their happiness) had got all the children out whilst everyone else hunted down the maniac. "We'll join the others," Tony whispered, pointing in their general direction. Kitty nodded. Out on the field, there was no way she was going to start fighting with Tony.

However, a couple of corridors later, they ran into the source of the trouble. Tony half-pushed Kitty into a hallway opposite one he was hiding in, so they could surprise the criminal. "On my count," Tony mouthed. "Shoot him if you must," he added, because it was obvious Kitty had no clue whether to or not. He nodded his head three times, and then they burst out in front of the suspect.  
"Federal agents!" Tony shouted. They had their guns poised in position. Unluckily, he had a gun too and started shooting. Naturally, on instinct, Kitty moved in front of Tony (who tried to do the same) and shot at the victim so he couldn't get away. Tony did the same, just above Kitty's head. The accused fell onto his stomach, and running behind him, Tim handcuffed the guy. Kitty let out a deep breath. "Well done, probie. Not bad for first time," Tony said, moving out from behind her.  
"Thanks. But I don't think I really did much, you know?" Kitty replied, putting her gun away.  
"Oh-ho, you did more than much," Ziva said, joining the group. She was pointing at Kitty's thigh. Kitty looked up and made eye contact with Tim.  
"Well, shoot," she said. Tim burst out into laughter, remembered how serious the situation was, and burst out laughing again.  
"It isn't funny McGeek," Tony said, sounding rather cross. Kitty started laughing with him.  
"Why aren't we moving?" Gibbs asked, having finally found the team.  
"Kitty's been shot," Tim said, his laughter finally subsided. Kitty, on the other hand, giggled on.  
"What?" Gibbs asked, moving forwards to lift Kitty up. Just then, she realised she'd been leaning on Tony to keep her up, for her leg had been shaking viciously. She just shook her head and carried on. Gibbs sighed. "We're going to the ER."

Two hours later, Kitty was lying in a hospital bed. The bullet had been safely removed, but she had to wait for a few days to walk again. Also, seeing as she actually had lost a lot of blood, they needed to get it all back in her. As a result, she was (obviously) admitted to hospital for a few days. The team took turns staying with her. She enjoyed it when Tim stayed with her the most. Even though he usually just read whatever story he was writing at the time to her, or told her weird and stupid facts, she savoured every minute with him. Kitty had no idea why.

On the other hand, Tony was literally the worst thing. He seemed to think it was his fault that Kitty was shot (but not fatally injured) and so just talked non-stop about everything. In the end, Kitty managed to convince him to bring his laptop and some DVDs. Ziva and Gibbs mostly did their own things as they both had the night/morning shifts- Gibbs had finally adopted Kitty, even though it was meant to take a lot longer. "I told the people you'd been shot, and your real parents weren't there. That was enough for them," Gibbs explained simply. Kitty thought there should've been more to it.

"What story have we got today?" Kitty asked Tim as he entered the room. Ziva, who'd just walked out, was smiling at Kitty's eagerness.  
"We're still with David and Emma," Tim said, pulling the chair closer to the bed.  
"Yay!" Kitty exclaimed, waving her arms in the air.  
"But first," Tim started. "How are you feeling?"  
"Good. It's just a leg on my shot," Kitty said. Tim paused, then nodded.  
"Sounds about right. Okay, do we need a recap?"


	9. Kitty's 8

**Change | Kitty's No.8 – there is always someone watching you.**

 **I was feeling it today. Thanks for reviewing, guys, it really means a lot to me!**

It was quite easy to forget what courses Kitty took at university, because she didn't really like to talk about school at work. This was due to the fact she believed in never mixing work with her personal life. School was her personal life.

However, the team were still not surprised when she came in that day tap-dancing. Well, Tony was originally confused as to why, but not the fact it was Kitty. "Do you want to ask or..." Ziva asked Tony. Tony nodded his head.  
"Kitty, why are you wearing tap shoes?" he asked.  
"Because I need to tap dance," she said, tapping towards his desk. He raised his eyebrows.  
"You want to ask, or..." Tony repeated to Ziva.  
"Kitty, why do you need to tap dance?" she asked.  
"It's for a play I'm doing in drama; look," Kitty said, before performing a whole routine. At the end, she jump and said, "Ta-do!"  
"It's ta-da," Gibbs corrected, walking in with his coffee.  
"Oh. Ta-da!" Kitty said, finally sitting down at her desk.

It was also quite easy to forget Kitty had friends. Mainly because they'd never met her friends, and she also didn't talk much about her personal life. But it seemed today was their lucky day. They'd just finished a case, and so they were now doing paperwork, Kitty's least favourite part. In all honesty, she didn't mind when they made her go through the garbage, because it was kind of fun.  
"Hey. Kitty!" Liz, one of her two friends, shouted, walking into the bullpen.  
"Liz. Hi. Why are you here?" Kitty asked.  
"Because you left your shoes and David was nearly sick in them." Kitty frowned. "Oh, because he sat down on the toilets at that place we went to last night. Remember?" she said, swinging Kitty's shoes.  
"Oh, yeah, with the massive bunny ride!"  
"It wasn't a bunny."  
"No?"  
"It was a bull."  
"Oh. Oh, was that racist?" Kitty asked. Liz shook her head.  
"So, this is your, err, work, huh?" Liz said, changing the conversation.  
"Oh, yeah. That's Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and Tim," Kitty said, each person in respective giving a wave, apart from Gibbs, who just nodded.  
"Huh. You're the man who tried to adopt Kitty. Well, get in line, cause it's a long one," Liz said to Gibbs.  
"Actually, I did adopt Kitty," Gibbs said, correcting her. Liz put her hands up and looked at Kitty.  
"That's Amy out of a job, then," she said. Kitty snorted.  
"Isn't she the one you went cliff diving with?" Tim asked, pointing at Liz. Kitty nodded.

That night, Kitty had a date. She had a date with a guy she'd been going out with for some time now. It was their eighth date. His name was John, and she was really excited for tonight, especially as it would wrap off a good day. They were meeting at a local park, and were going to see a new film. Kitty had asked Tony if he'd seen it yet. Tony only replied with, "Nothing like the classics."

However, as she approached the bench they were meeting at, she at first thought she was lost. There was a couple on it, kissing like the end of the world was now. As she got closer, though, even if she couldn't identify the female, it was pretty easy to see who the guy was.  
"John?" Kitty said, unsure. Almost immediately, the kiss was broken as John turned towards Kitty. He got up.  
"Kitty. It's, erm, it's not what it looks like," John said, a marvellous attempt at trying to cover up for himself.  
"So what does it look like?" Kitty asked. John let out a nervous chuckle as he ran his hands through his hair.  
"Okay, look. We've been going out for a couple of months now, and usually by this point, I'd have had sex. But, you're just not willing, and a man has his needs, so..." he trailed off, his arms pointing towards the girl, who now looked slightly embarrassed. Kitty let out a sigh, which she could see in the chilly October air.  
"And you didn't want to talk to me about it? Like, maybe I had a reason?" John's facial features suddenly turned angry.  
"What about me? What about what I want? It's not easy for me, you know."  
"What's easy about a relationship?"  
"Everything." Kitty shook her head.  
"And is this the first time?" Kitty asked. John shook his head. "Fine. I'm breaking up with you."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"I'm done. Go back to your 'willing' lady. We're over."  
"You're breaking up with me?"  
"Yes!" Kitty exclaimed, before realising the crowd around them. She walked away. Tears were forming in her eyes and she didn't know why. She wiped them away.

Halfway down the path, someone bumped into her. "Hey," Tim said, nudging her shoulder.  
"Tim. Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling gently.  
"Needed some milk," he said, holding up the bottle. He hadn't bothered with a bag. "Kitty, I saw that thing with the guy back there. Are you alright?" Tim asked. Kitty shook her head.  
"I thought that I'd finally be okay. You know, in a relationship where I'm not being pressurised to have sex. Turns out I was wrong, as always," Kitty said, wiping away the tears that were still falling.  
"Well, I think you're right. He really should've talked to you first. And he shouldn't have cheated you on. Besides, it's him who's losing out on having someone like you in their life." Kitty snorted.  
"Yeah, right."  
"No, seriously. You kind of took a bullet for Tony. Not many people would," Tim said.  
"Really?" Kitty asked.  
"It's true. Ziva once told me she finds him so annoying, someday she is going to punch his head right in." Kitty laughed.  
"I still ship it. It's gonna happen. I bet you."  
"Twenty bucks. You're on," Tim said. Kitty smiled a bit more. "You, uh, want to come back to my place? We can come up with possible Tiva situations. Oh, and I have the world's largest selection of ice cream," Tim offered. Kitty nodded.  
"Sure."


	10. Kitty's 9

**Change| Kitty's No.9 – there are 26 letters of the alphabet. That means 26 plans.**

 **Can someone come up with a ship name for Kitty + Tim? Winner gets a shoutout and the happy knowledge they helped me out- remember I'm still a student who writes on Wattpad! The link for my Wattpad on my profile].**

Kitty sat down on Tim's sofa. She'd never been to anyone's place from work, except Gibbs (and that was because he was her adopted dad). To be honest, Tim's place looked almost exactly like she'd envisioned it in her head- a lot of books, computers and just things that summed him up. She did like the way it was set out, though. It was kind of homely.  
"So, what flavour do you fancy?" Tim asked.  
"Strawberry or vanilla. I'm kind of boring. Oh, no, wait, surprise me!" Kitty said.  
"Surprise coming up," Tim said. For a moment, Kitty could hear a lot of clinking and clanging. In that time, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Okay?" Tim asked. She opened her eyes to see him in front of her holding two (rather large) bowls of ice cream. He handed her one.  
"Are there any nuts in here? I'm allergic," Kitty asked.  
"Nope. Try it, before I tell you the flavour," Tim said, plopping down next to her.  
"Alright," Kitty said, scooping some up onto the spoon. At first, she just licked it, and then went for the entire thing. After a few seconds, she started nodding and smiling. "This is good! What flavour is it, then?" she asked.  
"Coffee and toffee," Tim said. Kitty noticed he hadn't started eating his.  
"Gibbs would like it," she said.  
"More without the toffee."  
"True. What other flavours have you got?" she asked.  
"Pretty much anything," Tim said. "You name it."

They spent fifteen minutes naming ice cream flavours, until Tim veered the subject around.  
"So, uh, what do you need the tap dancing for?" Kitty now had her shoes off and was slumped on Tim's sofa, partly because she was knackered (it was ten at night, after all) but also because it was just so comfy.  
"Well, today we were practising for an assessment in Theatre Arts. Basically, we've got to make three episodes for a fake TV show, one based on April Fools' Day, one on something teens can't live without and one on an old film. We chose the Breakfast Club," Kitty added on the end. Tim nodded.  
"Well, for a part in the April Fools' one, we thought it would be cool if it was a little weird, and so no one usually walks around tap-dancing, right?" Tim nodded.  
"I see where you're going with this. It does sound pretty cool," Tim added, also joining Kitty in her sofa-slump. They talked for another two hours before Kitty realised the time.  
"It's eleven. I should probably get back home now. Fish'll need feeding," she said.  
"Fish? Is that your dog?" Tim asked, remembering the small animal. Kitty nodded. "Can I ask why you named it Fish?"  
"I have no idea why, but it was the second thing that came to mind, and it's unusual. If I lose him in the park, then I'll be the only one walking around yelling, 'Fish!'" Kitty said, giggling slightly. Tim smiled.  
"Well, I'll take you home," Tim said, grabbing his car keys.  
"Thank you," Kitty said, following him to his car.

As the car slowed to a stop in front of Kitty's house, she made no move to undone her seatbelt. Instead, she just turned to Tim and smiled.  
"Tim, I- thank you for tonight. It was really nice of you, and I had a much better Tim thank I would've with him," Kitty said, mentioning the real reason as to why she was in Tim's car in the first place. Tim looked at her and smiled back.  
"Anytime. I'm only, what, three blocks away, anyway," Tim replied. As the tension built up slowly in the car, and they both knew what was going to happen, Tim spoke again.  
"I thought you didn't mix your work life with your personal life."  
"Well, I'm about to break that rule," Kitty said, leaning in.

They kissed, and fireworks went off somewhere.


	11. Kitty's 10

**Change | Kitty's No.10 – don't trust anyone who hasn't seen you naked.**

 **And so we get the first scene of pure McKitty. More coming right up!**

For the first half of the next day, Kitty and Tim acted as if nothing happened. They worked on the case that was currently happening. Kitty was working in forensics with Abby, which she was thankful for; Kitty had to tell someone.  
"And then, at the end of the night, he drove me home, and then we kissed, and his lips are really soft and it was so gentle and it was so nice but I don't know if it ruined anything between us," Kitty ended, retelling the night to Abby.  
"Oh, my God! He drove you home? That's really sweet," Abby said at first, because she seemed really awkward. "Okay, how do you truly really feel about him?"  
"Well, you know, I think I've gotten closer to him than anyone else here, except you, and he's like a best friend. But, I didn't really know I had feelings for him and then we kissed and now I've realised that I do," Kitty said. In Abby's head, she sounded a little helpless.  
"Awh, little Kitty. You know what you need to do? You two need to talk. Get your feelings straight. Sort something out!" Abby advised, putting an arm around her small friend.  
"But I'm scared! What if he doesn't like me back?"  
"Then, I'll teach him a lesson. Never lead people on."  
"My brothers used to tell me to never trust anyone who hasn't seen you naked," Kitty said, although she was crying.  
"Okay. Why are you crying?" Gibbs asked, coming into the room. Tim was behind him.  
"I can't help it; I cry when I'm scared," Kitty said. Abby handed her a couple of tissues.  
"Okay. Well, I need your help in Interrogation," Gibbs said. "So, err, come with me." Kitty nodded and left the room with Gibbs. Once in the elevator, Gibbs decided to speak up.  
"Who is he and where does he live?" Despite the fact that Kitty knew he was serious, she laughed anyway.

"Abby? Can I talk to you about something?" Tim asked. He'd taken over Kitty's job of helping out. Internally, Abby groaned and rolled her eyes.  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"Well..." Tim described the previous night's events to Abby. "And then we kissed, and it was the greatest thing that's ever happened in history, I think," Tim finished, in a bit of a daze. Quietly, Abby let out a deep breath.  
"Nice. But, why are you telling me this?"  
"Well, what if it was too... forwards? Fast? What if she's not ready to be in a new relationship so soon? What if she doesn't feel the same way?"  
"Stop with all the what ifs!" Abby exclaimed, turning around to face Tim and to grab his shoulders. "You won't know if you two don't talk about it. Go! Go find her! Talk to her!" Abby said, pushing Tim out of her lab. As she watched him get into the elevator, she shook her head. "Geez."

"You two. Talk to Sandez. Go," Gibbs said, pointing at Tim and Kitty. They nodded, got up and headed towards the elevator.  
"Do you think something's up between them?" Tony asked Ziva, pointing in their direction. Without even looking up, Ziva nodded.

Once in the elevator, Kitty hit the stop button. The lights dimmed, and she turned to Tim. "Listen, Tim, I don't know how you feel, but last night was the best night of my life and I-," Tim had cut her off by kissing her. She had to break the kiss because she got so out of breath. Breathing heavily, with her forehead resting on his, Kitty smiled. "Well, that was a nice way of shutting me up," she said. Tim laughed, and it sounded so genuine.  
"So, we're a thing?"  
"We're a thing. Maybe just, err, avoid telling Tony. But yeah, we're a thing." Kitty smiled, and it looked so genuine.


	12. Kitty's 11

**Change | Kitty's No.11 – there is always a film to make you feel better.**

"Ho, ho and ho!" Abby exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of the bullpen. Ducky and Jimmy were behind her.  
"Hi, hi and hi!" Kitty replied, giggling.  
"Have you got something on the case?" Gibbs asked.  
"No. I've got something better. Secret Santa," Abby answered.  
"What about it?" Tony asked.  
"Well, Kitty was telling me about how she and her friends used to do it, and it realised we've never done one. So why not start now?"  
"What is a secret Santa?" Ziva asked, obviously confused.  
"It's a holiday tradition. At home, we put all our names into a hat, and we had to buy a gift for the person's name we pulled- but we weren't allowed to tell them who got it for them until after they got the present," Kitty explained. Ziva nodded, trying to get her head wrapped around it.  
"And we need to do one because..?" Gibbs asked.  
"Because why not?" Abby replied.  
"I'm in," Kitty said.  
"Me too," Tim added, following Kitty's example.  
"Same here," Jimmy said, sounding a little bit excited.  
"I volunteered to join," Ducky voiced.  
"I'll do it," Ziva said, finally happy with the concept.  
"Me too. This is going to be hilarious," Tony added.  
"Gibbs?" Abby asked, wringing her fingers together. He looked at the entire team, sighed, and nodded. Abby squealed. "Yay! I'll ask the Director to send you your Santa's," Abby said, turning around.  
"What about Kitty's way?" Ziva asked. Abby paused, and then took off her Santa hat.  
"Okay, write your names in and put them in my hat," she said. The team did as directed. Abby then went around and offered the hat to everyone. Kitty got _Tony_. She sighed, but nodded so Abby could move on.

"So, who have you got?" Ziva asked Kitty as they entered the elevator.  
"Tony," Kitty said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe I'll just get him a movie prop or something. You?"  
"I got Gibbs. Gibbs!" Ziva shouted. "What the hell do I get him?"  
"Mm. Maybe something to help him make his boat?" Kitty also discovered that Abby had Ducky, Tony had Tim and Jimmy had Ziva. Gibbs, Tim and Ducky wouldn't mention who they'd received, which left her, Abby and Jimmy.

The first Secret Santa, however, was given the next day- to Kitty! She was sat at her desk, and only Tim was missing from the bullpen. They were working a case. However, Tim was found when he walked into the office with a loud speaker thing. "Kitty Rows! Calling Kitty Rows!" he announced. Getting excited, Kitty stood up.  
"That's me! I'm Kitty! Who's calling?" she exclaimed.  
"Your Secret Santa!" Kitty squealed, waving her arms about. She dropped her coffee cup.  
"Your present is a portable candyfloss machine!" Tim said, turning towards a man dragging a candyfloss machine. "This man, Dave, will give you all the cotton candy you want for a week," Tim exclaimed. Kitty really screamed, then ran forwards and pecked Tim on the cheek.  
"This is the best Christmas present ever!" she exclaimed. "Look, everyone! Tim got me candyfloss! And a man!" Kitty squealed again. "Come on, Dave! Let's go see Abby!" Kitty ran towards the elevator. Dave followed, looking weary.


	13. Kitty's 12

**Change | Kitty's No.12 – everyone has their special place.**

After all the Christmas fun, everything went back to normal. Well, almost.

It was a rather cold day in February, and Gibbs noticed something- everyone on the team was on their personal phones. Even Abby and Jimmy, who strangely came in together.

It was about midday, when the entire team had a little meeting in autopsy. Gibbs started talking; and then Kitty's phone chimed. "One second," she said, pulling it out to check what was up. Kitty started to text.  
"Done?" Gibbs asked.  
"Done," Kitty replied, putting her phone in front of her. As soon as Gibbs started to talk again, Jimmy's phone went off. "Let me get this," he said. "Grandma?"  
"Jimmy, I lost my bed!" came a very loud voice from the phone.  
"Take it off speaker," Tony said, who'd just winced.  
"It's not on speaker," Jimmy replied. Tony and Tim exchanged looks. "You're in the kitchen."  
"Hang up," Gibbs ordered.  
"Take your pills, grandma." As soon as Jimmy hung up, everyone's phone went off at the same time.  
"What now?" Gibbs shouted.  
"Tim just sent everyone a picture of his new book cover," Tony replied.  
"I'm on the cover!" Kitty exclaimed.  
"Okay, that does it!" Gibbs yelled. Kitty yelped. "Palmer, get me an empty box."  
"Yes, sir." Jimmy did as told.  
"Everyone, phones in here," Gibbs ordered.  
"Why?" Kitty asked.  
"Because you're all so damn addicted to them!"  
"That's hardly fair to say," Abby replied.  
"Alright then. If you can all go a week without using your phones, I'll give you two extra weeks off in March. Deal?" he said. The rest of the team nodded.  
"Deal," Abby said.  
"Good. Now, phones in here."  
"Wait," Ziva said. "How will you know we're not using someone else's phone?"  
"Because I trust you. And I'll have agents follow you," Gibbs replied. Everyone's phones were in the box.

"I don't even miss our phones," Ziva said, looking down at her work. The team agreed. Gibbs was elsewhere.  
"How long has it been?" Tim asked, tapping his desk.  
"A few hours," Tony replied.  
"It feels like years," Kitty said.  
"Oh, come on, Kitty, it's not that bad," Tony said.  
"Years!" she exclaimed, clutching her tummy.  
"I'm going to get some food. Anyone else?" Tim said, standing up. Kitty nodded, in hopes of distracting herself. They entered the elevator, and then Kitty hit the stop button. She turned to Tim, who did the same thing, and they started kissing like it was the end of the world. They moved so that Kitty's back was against the elevator. After a few minutes, they stopped. "It hurts," Kitty exclaimed.  
"Just a week," Tim said, smoothing her hair down. Kitty closed her eyes and nodded. 

The next day, the most hilarious thing happened. Everyone, even Ducky, was in the bullpen that day, because the Director had called for a briefing. "I can't take this, I can't take this!" Ziva shouted, as she walked in. Behind her, Kitty was slowly following.  
"Kitty, why do you have a dog toy?" Tony asked.  
"It's to help me get through the week; so I don't pick up a phone," she said, pretending to text.  
"Why?" Tony asked.  
"It's all I've got!" Kitty shouted.  
"But it's not even- can I hold it?" he asked. Reluctantly, Kitty handed it over.  
"Dead naval officer!" Gibbs exclaimed, rushing into the room. They all rushed to grab their bags, whilst Jimmy wondered in.  
"Mr. Palmer? What happened?" Ducky asked his assistant, who happened to be covered in egg.  
"My girlfriend. She texted me a hundred times last night, and I couldn't reply," he explained, with a pointed look at Gibbs, who was smiling. "So, she showed up at my house this morning. As you can see."  
"Well, if you want your phones, they're here," Gibbs said, shaking the box. Kitty gasped. She now had her dog toy phone box. Then, she yelled and threw the toy to the side.  
"Kitty, no!" Ziva hollered, as the 'baby' of the team dived for the box. Tim, who was closest grabbed at her to pull her away. Jimmy and Tony, who were next, tried to help drag her away, but Tony got kicked by Kitty and fell to the floor. By this point, Ziva had managed to intervene, and grabbed one of Kitty's arms. It didn't work; Kitty had the box and whacked Ziva around the face with it. She also fell to the floor. Jimmy knocked the box out of her hands, and Abby pulled her away from it. Kitty punched Abby in the face, and then looked for her phone. Gibbs and Ducky were roaring with laughter.  
"I need my phone," Kitty proclaimed, grabbing hers off the floor. Tim reached round her to take it out of her hands, and popped it in the box, which was back on Gibbs' desk. By now, Tony and Ziva were up, and both lifted Kitty up, setting her down on her chair. To be safe, Abby sat on top of her. Everyone involved in the brawl was out of breath and panting.  
"I'm feeling rather scrappy!" Kitty announced, squirming.  
"Told you the girls would be weak," Tony said, standing up.  
"We are not weak!" Abby exclaimed.  
"He might have a point!" Kitty challenged.  
"What? No, that's bull!" Ziva replied.  
"You want to stop the bet?" Gibbs asked.  
"No!" nearly everyone on the team replied.  
"Possibly," Kitty said.  
"Well, let's change it, then. Girls against boys," Gibbs said.  
"Okay," Ziva and Tony said, eyeing each other.  
"Ju-just to be clear, I am on the boys' side?" Jimmy asked. Gibbs nodded. "Sweet."

For the rest of the day, Abby and Ziva decided it would be best to use a dog lead and attach it to the stair case behind Kitty, which she couldn't reach. When the team was not looking, she tried chewing through it. She had her big break when someone approached the team with information. "I'm free," she yelled, as it pulled apart. The team turned.  
"Kitty!" Ziva yelled, moving to chase after her.  
"She chewed through her leash!" Tim added, decided to help Ziva.  
"I need a phone! Someone give me a- mphf!" Kitty yelled, as Ziva jumped on top of her.

The team did not make it through the week.

 **FROM THE LAST CHAPTER- if you were wondering the end result of Secret Santa:**

 **Kitty got candy floss and a man (from Tim)**

 **Ducky got a large range of tea (from Abby)**

 **Tony received every movie from the year he was born (from Kitty)**

 **Ziva received a nice set of kitchen knives (from Jimmy, who'd originally got her a scarf)**

 **Gibbs received something to help with woodwork (from Ziva)**

 **Tim got a set of Robert Di Nero movies (from Tony)**

 **Jimmy got some onions (from Gibbs)**

 **Abby got some voodoo dolls (from Ducky)**


	14. Kitty's 13

**Change | Kitty's No.13 – there is someone who loves you, even if you don't know it.**

 **This is taken from the start of the episode 'Chimera'. I know that it actually aired Oct. 2007, but if we could pretend it happened in Mar. 2008? Thanks, guys!**

"Hey, Kitty, when do your, err, finals finish?" Tony asked indifferently, playing with his pen. Kitty, who'd been pretending to do some paperwork (but was actually doing some homework), looked up at him.  
"Well, mocks start this month, and then finals are straight after, like, I think a month and a half away?" Kitty said. "And then, for me, those go on for a month."  
"Speaking of finals," the Director said, joining the team. "We must sort out your leave dates. Are you free now?"  
"Yes sir," Kitty said, getting up.  
"No sir," Gibbs retaliated, speed-walking in again for the millionth time. "Dead Naval officer on a ship." He threw Tim a bottle.  
"When you come back then, meet me at my office," the Director said. Kitty nodded, grabbing her equipment and homework. "Is that even paperwork?" Tony asked, pointing at her sheets. Kitty smiled and shook her head.

"So, what's in the bottle?" Kitty asked Tim.  
"Sickness pills. I don't do well travelling by helicopter, much less landing on a moving ship," Tim explained. Kitty's facial expression changed within moments.  
"Wait, the ship is moving? No one ever told me that. I didn't sign up for this!" Gibbs started laughing. Tony turned around.  
"Kitty, you know this job is all about the navy, right?" he asked.  
"I did; it's just I never thought we'd actually be going onto a moving ship!" she exclaimed. Ziva was now laughing along with Gibbs.

As they walked through the ship, Kitty kept involuntary shivering. There was something on the ship that was not meant to be there. Additionally, the crew had disappeared. "They took the lifeboats," Kitty said, recalling they were missing. "So you think they just... left?" Gibbs nodded. Kitty sighed.


	15. Kitty's 14

**Change | Kitty's No.14 – Fall Out Boy is great and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.**

Obviously, Kitty was not expecting anything special when she came back from her exams. There was a two week period between her mocks and actual exams which she spent at home, but other than that, of course it wasn't pretty special. She just thought about getting back into working again- you know, dead bodies, and putting up with Tony- that kind of thing.

And so, it was a complete and utter surprise when she walked into the office that morning, and wondered into the bullpen completely lost into whatever she was listening to. She didn't even notice the big banner that said 'Welcome back, Kitty!'  
"Told you she wouldn't notice," Gibbs said, tapping away at whatever he was doing.  
"Notice what?" Kitty said, pulling out her headphones.  
"That banner! That Tim and I spent, like, half an hour making," Abby said, hugging Kitty. Kitty shared a look with Tim. She'd been so busy, they weren't able to have any dates, but when she had the time, he wasn't available either. Now she knew why.  
"Well, it's not like I was on maternity leave or anything," Kitty said. "But it's nice. I especially like the massive picture of Pete Wentz," she added. Abby smiled.  
"Well, are you ready to go look at dead bodies? Because we've got a dead marine down at the pentagon," Gibbs said, standing up.

"So," Tim said, walking besides Kitty. "How do you think your exams went?" he asked.  
"Well, I get the results back next week, but I did good in the mocks, so I think I did okay again," Kitty said. "Although, our drama exam went disastrously wrong. Two people got knocked out because it felt like we were in Africa, not to mention Zeke threw a pen at one of the invigilators and I knocked over a desk and myself on the way in."  
"Wow. That does sound distracting."  
"It was. I still have a massive bruise." Tim laughed, and started taking photos of the body.  
"I've never been this far into the pentagon before," Kitty said. "Am I even allowed here?"  
"You wouldn't be standing here otherwise," Gibbs said, coming out of nowhere. Out of habit, Kitty jumped.  
"Evidence," she said, and walked off.

"So, little red, how do you think you did?" Tony asked in the van on the way back.  
"Did what?" Kitty asked, connecting her phone to the radio.  
"In your exams?" he said.  
"Oh. Good. I guess. Why does everyone keep asking that?" she asked.  
"Because we care," Ziva and Tim said together.  
"So I can tease you," Tony said at the same time.  
"I just want to know," Gibbs said. Kitty shook her head.


	16. Kitty's 15

**Change | Kitty's 15 – everything happens for a reason.**

 **You guys have been so patient! Thank you. I know I've been lacking a little bit, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm really excited. Also, if you want to donate to Kitty's Rules, just pm whatever you want to add and I'll dedicate it to you!**

Kitty was locked. In a shipping container. With Tony.

As usual, she had no idea how it had happened. One minute, she and Tony had been scouring the docks, looking in and out of shipping containers trying to find a group of criminals. They were right at the very end, next to the sea. It was Kitty's turn to go into the dark box, which did seem empty. It was a lie, though, for the moment she stepped in, she was knocked out by chloroform. She did manage to scream, though, which alerted Tony to enter too. As soon as he did, his gun was knocked out of his hands and he was pushed in, before the attacker exited and closed the doors to the container. Through a little gap in between the doors, Tony could not see anything, but he definitely felt the massive push, and heard the massive splash.

He was sure they were now floating to the bottom of the ocean.

As they hit the bottom, a mere five minutes later, Kitty came back to planet earth, which told Tony they did not use anything strong on her. "Where are we?" she asked, looking a bit dazed.  
"At the bottom of the ocean. In a shipping container. Which is slowly flooding," Tony said, his usual smile plastered onto his face. Kitty could not tell if he was panicking or not.  
"Oh. Um... maybe we should get it so that the gap is on the floor?" Kitty suggested, unsure.  
"To keep our breaths. Good idea," Tony said, as he moved back to stand with Kitty. "On the count of three. Ready? One, two, three," he shouted, and they charged at the doors, which moved slightly.  
"Again." They kept going until the box was on its side. The water level was up to Kitty's knees, but she sat down anyway.  
"Do you think we'll get out of here? I mean, no one even knows we're here!" Kitty said, bringing her knees up to her chest.  
"They'll know. They'll find us," Tony said, referring to the team. "In any case, Tim's always saving my life." Kitty snorted. For another five minutes they were silent. Then, Kitty started to whimper and shake.  
"What's up? Are you having a seizure or something?" Tony asked. He didn't seem too worried.  
"I need my giraffe," Kitty said.  
"Why do you carry it around with you?"  
"I have separation anxiety. My dad gave it to me, what, about ten, twenty years ago? Anyway, it's what I've got of him. When I came here after Nana died, I told him to keep it. Turned out he had a matching one, so I've one and so has he."  
"I thought you didn't have parents?" Tony asked.  
"I do. My dad's an MI6 agent- actually, he just retired this year. My mum's a terrorist. My dad had to get into a relationship with her as part of a mission. I was not meant to happen, and so when my mum found my dad wasn't in love with her and was just undercover, she left me behind with him. She's pretty much dead to me. My dad's now retired to the hills and sheep of Scotland," Kitty replied, smiling.  
"Your mom's a terrorist? I would've never guessed that," Tony said.  
"Well, like I said, dead to me. I haven't seen her since I was three months old, and I don't remember anything about her, so I don't like to think of her as my mum. Hell, I don't even know what she looks like!" Kitty exclaimed. Then, she pointed a finger at Tony. "Please don't tell anyone," she said.  
"You have my word."

They were there for what felt like hours before they heard a noise on the wall behind Tony. All of a sudden, half of the wall fell through and both Gibbs and Ziva were there. Ziva grabbed hold of Kitty and shot upwards, whilst Kitty held on for dear life. Just below them, Gibbs slightly struggled from the fact that Tony was taller than him. In a few minutes, they reached the surface. Kitty gasped for air, and swam back to shore, the other three close behind. Tim was right there, ready to help hoist Kitty and Tony up. Additionally, there was an ambulance. "Do I need to ask?" Gibbs said, looking between Kitty and Tony. Tim handed Kitty her giraffe. Tony and Kitty exchanged looks.  
"Boss, Kitty traced the cell to the docks. We figured as it was on, there'd be no harm in coming over and checking the place out.  
"Well, you were right. We found the killer a mile away from here. But next time, you tell me where you're going. Is that clear?" he said to the two of them, who exchanged looks yet again.  
"Yes sir," they said. The two of them were lead to the ambulance to get checked out, and squished by Abby. 

"Well, you could've died!" Tim said, pulling Kitty closer to him. They were sat on Kitty's sofa, watching a film Tony had recommend to the both of them. Kitty had both arms around Tim who had decided to stay with her that night.  
"We were fine! Honestly, Tim. From what you've been saying, there was not a chance in hell you guys would've waited another day. And I am fine. Tony is fine. We are fine," Kitty said, peering up at him and smiling. "You're just worried."  
"I know, I know, but-,"  
"We could've died, yeah, I know," she said, grinning.  
"Oh, hush," Tim said, pecking her forehead. Behind them they heard a gasp and something drop. They both turned.  
"Abby!" Kitty said, sitting up. "What are you doing here?" she asked, not unkindly.  
"Well, I just wanted to check up on you," she said, picking up the box of chocolates. "Tim, what are you doing?" Abby asked. Kitty and Tim shared a look, and then they both nodded.  
"Well, we're dating." Again, Abby gasped and dropped the box of chocolates.  
"Ha! I knew it! Jimmy owes me ten bucks," she said, turning to leave.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Kitty said. Abby stopped.  
"You can't tell anyone," she said.  
"You and Jimmy were betting on us?" Tim said simultaneously.  
"Sure, and yes," Abby said, pointing at the other in turn.


	17. Kitty's 16

**Change | Kitty's No. 16 – You can tell a lot about someone from the music they listen to (thanks, DiNozzo)**

 **To clear something up- you might remember I said Gibbs 'adopted' Kitty. In actual fact, Kitty's dad was undercover at the time Kitty was shot, and only found out two weeks later (MI6, remember?) Kitty's real dad won.**

Only two days later did Kitty wander in with a piece of paper in her hands, with an envelope. She causally waved it about, skipping and smiling. "What have you got there?" Tim asked, nodding towards the paper.  
"Oh, just, you know, my exam results." To stay alive, as soon as she said that, Kitty threw the paper in the air and legged it to the safety of her desk. At the same time, Tony dived over his desk, Ziva climbed over hers and Tim merely ran around his. He already knew he results, because she'd told him the previous night, but the others didn't know that.  
"Ah-ha!" Tony said, with obvious victory. Ziva was giving him a death glare, whilst Tim gave made a face. Being much taller than Ziva, Tony held the paper high up in his hands.  
"Huh. You did good, probie," he said, looking at Kitty. "Get yourself a probie snack. And a pat on the back," he added. Kitty smiled. "Here you go, ninja." He handed it over to Ziva.  
"Well done, Kitty," she said, after studying the paper. Whilst wondering over to Kitty to hug her, Ziva handed Tim the sheet.  
"Nice job," he said simply.  
"That's it?" Tony said. "No party popper or gift?"  
"She's got a dead marine," Gibbs said. He stopped and looked at Kitty. "Better carry on that well."  
"Yes, sir."  
"What? He already knew?" Tony exclaimed, as they all rushed to the elevator. "Not fair!"

"Kitty, follow me," Tony said. Kitty was sat at her desk, looking at something Abby had told her about. She got up and followed Tony, anyway.  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
"You very first investigation," he said, looking back at her and smiling. She looked horrified. "Don't worry, though. I'll be in there with you, and Ziva, McGee and Vance are watching." This time, Kitty stopped.  
"Vance?" she said. "I can't do one in front of the investigator. What do I even say?" she said.  
"That's why I'll be taking the lead," he said, as they approached the room. He handed her the files, one hand on the door. "You get the chair," he added and opened it. They entered the room. Kitty decided to not look at the mirrored window. "So, Mr. Thomas," Tony started.  
"I'm not saying anything without a lawyer," the man, David Thomas, said almost immediately.  
"Why do you think you'd need a lawyer?" Kitty asked, full of fake confidence. She was smiling.  
"Uh –I – I know my rights," he stuttered.  
"Well," Tony said. "You're going to need a good one."  
"Wh-why?" the man asked.  
"Because you murdered this man," Kitty stated, pulling out the dead marine's picture from the file.  
"Lieutenant John Hayden," she said, pronouncing it the English way.  
"Um, she means lieu," Tony said. "She's British."  
"And my eyes are up here," she said, realising the man was staring at her boobs.  
"I-I didn't murder no-no one," the man said, now just embarrassed.  
"Where where you last night, around nine p.m?" Kitty asked.  
"At-at a local bar. The Sheriff's Tavern," he replied.  
"Funny," Tony said.  
"Why's that funny, Tony?" Kitty said. It made the man a little more nervous.  
"Because that's where Lieutenant Hayden was murdered. Around that time," Tony exclaimed.  
"Oh my," Kitty said. There was no emotion in it. At all.  
"It wasn't me! I swear!"  
"Then who was it?" Kitty asked. "Because right now, all evidence points to you. You better have a miracle for this." The man looked at Kitty, and sighed.  
"My wife was cheating on me, with him. But he was using her. I knew it. No one does that to my girl," he said.  
"And that is the end of the show, ladies and gentleman," Tony said, handcuffing the murderer. "Nice job," he whispered to Kitty.  
"Thanks," she replied, taking a deep breath.

 **PS- I want to do a similar style fanfic with NCIS: LA. The main character will be similar to Kitty, but different at the same time. Let me know what you think!**


	18. Kitty's 17

**Change | Kitty's no.17 – everyone wants someone who can make good food.**

 **We have nearly 3k views... ahh! I cannot say this often enough, but thank you so much for reading this! It means everything to me! Everything! I love you all so much! Additionally, I am now writing an NCIS: LA fanfiction, so you should check that out, if you're interested.**

"Have I ever told you what a good cook you are?" Kitty said, as Tim placed their meals down on the table.  
"Only about, I don't know... a million times?" he replied, sitting down. Kitty smiled as she removed her chin from her elbow and sat up to eat. Tim had made some burritos, and Kitty loved his burritos.  
"Seriously, though. These are so good!" she said. Tim chuckled.  
"Well, I'm glad you like them. I think that Fish would too," he added, as Kitty's dog came running in.  
"He smells meat, and that's it. Off he goes," Kitty smiled. "And these smell good. You know, all I wanted from life was to meet someone who could cook."  
"Hey, you haven't tried Tony's food yet. Surprisingly, he is a good cook. I like his meatballs," Tim said.  
"I like meatballs," Kitty said, smiling. They were silent for a few minutes as they ate. "You know," Kitty started. "I have this really weird feeling we're going to get called in."  
"In to work? I don't know. It's pretty rare."  
"But today's case, it was too easy. Don't you think?" Kitty asked. Tim pointed his fork at her.  
"Be thankful for that. An easy day is a good day," he replied, eating his burrito.

Later on, they were all snuggled up in Kitty's bed, because Tim was staying over that night. Kitty was doing a little bit of revision, and Tim was writing parts of his book.  
"Hey," Kitty said, trying to peer at the screen. "Is this the one with Tony and Ziva?" she asked, smiling. Tim sighed.  
"It's about the team. Maybe a little inspired, but no," Tim said, trying to not sound annoyed.  
"Kay. If you say so," she replied, smiling. "Alright, Tim, it's half ten. Come on, turn it off. Let's go to sleep," she said.  
"Alright. Lights off?"  
"Lights off." Kitty snuggled into Tim who was really warm. As she listened to his heartbeat, she slowly started to drift off. Up until someone knocked on the door. She moaned, and snuggled even more into Tim.  
"You want to get that? What if it's someone from work?" he asked. Kitty mumbled.  
"Eh," was her final reply. Tim shook his head and got out of the bed, putting on some daytime clothing. The doorbell was still going off when he got downstairs.  
"Ziva?" he said, as he opened the door. The team's ninja was stood at the door.  
"Yes, Tim. That is my name. Where's Kitty?" she asked, just coming in.  
"Err, she just got into bed. Why?" he asked, frowning.  
"Why are you here?" Ziva then asked, narrowing her eyes at him. She carried on peering through several rooms in the house.  
"Kitty was helping me with my book. We were just hanging out," Tim said.  
"Liar," Ziva declared immediately. "If that was true, you would not have an overnight bag, your shoes would be on and you would not smell like Kitty."  
"Alright. Fine. Follow me," he said, going up the stairs. Ziva hurried after him. They entered the bedroom to find Kitty completely knocked out, snoring away. Tim sat on the bed next to her.  
"Kitty," he said gently. "Wake up." Kitty made some sort of noise. "Ziva's here," he added, looking at their friend. Kitty moaned yet again but sat up.  
"Hi," Kitty said, having some water.  
"Are you two dating?" Ziva asked. Yet again, Tim and Kitty shared another look.  
"Yes," Kitty said. "But please. Don't tell Tony."  
"Why not?"  
"We've got a bet going with Abby," Tim explained. "She says Tony will find out about us in six months, we said a year."  
"And we are going to win," Kitty said. "What's up?" she asked.  
"We're being called in. Neither of you were answering your phones, so I volunteered to come." She left the room.  
"Told ya," Kitty said, smiling at Tim.  
"Do you think Gibbs knows?" he asked.  
"Probably," Kitty replied.


	19. Kitty's 18

**Change | Kitty's No.18 – people keep stuff for a reason.**

 **So, uh, remember that guy from chapter four? Well, now we find out who he is. Or, well you do. I already know. I know it's short, sorry.**

He came back barely a few months later.

But Kitty was well prepared this time. He showed up in front of the bullpen, and Kitty could feel all the other members of team watch her. "No," she said, before he said anything else.  
"You don't even know what I'm about to ask," he replied.  
"You and I both know what you're going to say, and it's a no," Kitty repeated, gritting her teeth.  
"But-," he stammered.  
"You never did know the meaning of that word, did you? Well, Ethan, I do not want you here, and I am never going to get back with you. I've moved on. Nothing is going to make me want to go back."  
"We were in love."  
"No, it wasn't love. It looked like love, but there was nothing about it that was love."  
"Why don't you want to be back with me?" he asked.  
"Oh, how about the fact you forced me to have sex? You know very well I didn't want it. You wouldn't let me escape the relationship. You didn't let me do anything. I hated it. Turning eighteen wasn't fun, it was torture. You are the one thing I regret. And if you come back for me one more time, I will get a restraining order," Kitty finished, chin up. 'Ethan' was red faced, and in embarrassment he left.  
"If he comes back, can I shoot him?" Tony asked. Ziva got up to go after him.  
"Hey, Ziva. It's not worth it," Kitty said. "I'd rather you didn't."  
"But he-"  
"Yeah, I know. It happened. But that's long gone now. Nothing I can do about it," Kitty said. "Like I said, I've moved on."

"Happy six months!" Tim announced, walking into Kitty's place.  
"Back to you!" Kitty replied. She saw Tim had bought some take away. "No homemade food?"  
"Hey, nothing beats a Chinese," Tim said.  
"Nothing beats a Chinese," Kitty repeated, crashing onto the sofa next to him. "You know, I'm really glad I met you, Tim. You've treated me better than anyone I've ever been with, and it's like you don't mind anything I do," she added, smiling at him.  
"Why should I? Not your dad," Tim replied smiling. "Speaking of, err, parents. My mum wants to meet you, and so does Sarah."  
"What about your dad?" Kitty asked. She knew there was some kind of heat between them. Tim looked down.  
"Taking it slow. Not that I see my dad that much, anyway. Haven't seen him for ages," he said.  
"Well, I'm excited to meet your mum," Kitty said softly, smiling. "Though a little scared."  
"What?"  
"Well, what if she-"  
"Nope. Don't even think about it."  
"Okay."


	20. Kitty's 19

**Change| Kitty's no. 19 – scented candles are great gifts.**

"A sleepover? Are you sure?" Gibbs questioned, speed-walking in.  
"Yes! It'll be so fun! It is the perfect way to celebrate," Abby protested. Gibbs shook his head.

Kitty had now been at NCIS for just over a year (just), and so Abby wanted to celebrate with a sleepover. She had it all planned out- Tony was going to bring some movies, they'd do it at Gibbs' place and Tim would bring the snacks. She was so excited.

"So. Sleepover," Tim started, as they walked around the crime scene, looking for a gun and its bullets.  
"What do you think we'll get away with?" Kitty asked, pausing to look at him.  
"Mm, accidentally falling asleep next to each other?" Tim answered. "Or maybe we could just tell everyone?"  
"You ready to do that?" Kitty queried. "I mean, Abby and Ziva know, and I'm ninety-nine percent sure Gibbs does too."  
"You want to do this?"  
"I don't see any reason to hide it for any longer. We can make it seem natural, though. You know, arrive together, have a cuddle, just some small things until Tony realises."  
"Sounds good."  
"Speaking of good, I found the gun."

"Who's ready for a movie marathon?" Tony asked, walking into the room. Gibbs and Ducky were sat on the sofa, whilst Kitty, Tim, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Jimmy were spread out all over the floor. Tim and Ziva were fighting over popcorn.  
"A year," Abby said, nostalgically. "So much has happened. You got shot. You don't even carry your purple giraffe with you anymore!"  
"He's still with us," Kitty replied to that, holding up Morado.  
"I said, are we ready to start a movie marathon?" Tony repeated, slightly impatient.  
"Just play the film, DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered.  
"Playing the film, boss," Tony agreed quickly. "Ladies, gentlemen and Ziva, I present to you- Forest Gump!" Nearly everyone cheered, apart from Ziva, who was glaring at DiNozzo.  
"Why do I have my own category?" she inquired. The look she was giving him was dangerous.  
"See?" Kitty whispered to Tim. "Made for each other." Tim nearly spit out his drink. He chuckled, and smiled down at her. His arm pulled her closer. No noticed (except for Gibbs and Ducky, who were sat literally behind them) for around twenty minutes, and they only spent that time arguing on how long it would take for Tony and Ziva to become a couple. In fact, it was only when Tony got up to pee when he noticed.  
"Whoa, McProbie, Probie Number Three, what are you doing?" Tony asked, frozen in place. Ziva was tickling his foot, which hung in mid-air.  
"What does it look like we're doing?" Kitty replied.  
"Err- wait, really?" Tony realised, stunned.  
"Took you long enough, DiNozzo," Gibbs told him. The rest of the team hadn't even blink an eye- apart from Jimmy, who was staring at Abby with disgust.  
"You cheated me out of my money!" Abby shrugged.  
"Don't you have a rule about that, boss?" Tony asked.  
"Rule number twelve. Never date a co-worker." He looked down at Kitty and Tim. "Of course, exceptions can be made."  
"Alright everyone, give me your money!" Abby yelled, putting her hands out. Grudgingly, everyone pulled out whatever they owed her.  
"We did not think this through," Tim muttered to Kitty, who nodded.  
"So, when did this happen?" Tony asked, curious.  
"Six months and one week," Kitty replied.  
"Six months and one week! I feel betrayed. I thought post-container us was doing okay!"  
"Oh my gosh, I've started hell," Kitty noted.


	21. Kitty's 20

**CHANGE | Kitty's No.20 – money can't buy happiness.**

 _Okay, let me apologise for not updating so long. I've just been too busy with school, out of school things, and every other story I'm writing. On a more positive note, thank you guys so much for being patient! I can express enough how much that means to me. So without further do._

They were going to LA. Well, Kitty, Gibbs and Tony were.

It turns out the current case they were working on had something to do with a case the LA team were also working on, and they decided they'd make the trip there.  
"Kitty, DiNozzo, pack your toothbrush," Gibbs ordered, speed walking into the bullpen like usual.  
"Boss?" Tony asked hesitantly.  
"We're going to LA." Kitty choked on her instant noodles.  
"What about uni?" she protested. "I have two papers due in next week alone!"  
"Have you done them?" Ziva asked. Kitty paused.  
"Yes."  
"The Director's talked to the school. They're happy to let you go, seeing as it's part of your training anyway. At some point we'd have to take you to see another team. This is good," Gibbs explained to her. He then left the bullpen, probably to visit Abby.  
"What else should I pack?" she asked Tony, unsure.  
"Change of clothes, toiletries, anything super duper important," he answered, getting up. "I'll take you to get your stuff now. I think we're leaving in a few hours."  
"Where's Tim?" Kitty sidetracked, looking around for her boyfriend.  
"With Abby. Come on, you can say goodbye to him later."

As they got to Kitty's house, she realised that Tony had never, ever been there before.  
"Why do you have a house?" Tony inquired. Kitty shrugged.  
"In this area, it's actually a lot cheaper than an apartment. Also, space. It means I have to move more," she supposed.  
"Even I don't own a house. Maybe I should move into your neighbourhood."  
"Full of college students? Who party every night? You could deal with that?"  
"Good point."  
"So should I pack an overnight bag?" Kitty repeated, as she unlocked the door, and then paused. "Huh. I thought I locked it."  
"What?"  
"My door. It's unlocked. I swear I locked it," she relayed.  
"Oh. Guns out?"  
"You're the senior field agent," Kitty pointed out.  
"Oh, yeah. Guns out." Although Kitty was not sure if she'd been robbed (and apart from her rather large makeup collection, TV and computer, nothing was worth robbing), she would not put it past this neighbourhood.  
"Does anything look like it's missing?" Tony prompted, looking around. Kitty shook her head, then realised Tony wouldn't be able to see that.  
"No," she replied. "Maybe upstairs?"  
"Up we go," Tony agreed, trailing behind Kitty. She left her bedroom till last, which was the obvious mistake. Tony went in first, and cocked his gun. Kitty was elsewhere, but at the sound she dashed into the room, gun also at the ready. She then yelped.  
"Ethan? Why are you here?" she demanded, calm. Tony could see that was not the case inside.  
"I wanted to see you. I want to get back with you," Ethan said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I thought I told you to stay away."  
"I couldn't help it."  
"And I suppose now would be a very good time to tell you we can arrest you for stalking," Tony chimed in.  
"I just wanted to-"  
"No!" Kitty screamed, making both men in the room jump. "I never wanted to see you again! I tell you that each time, and you show back up anyway! Why can't you leave me alone," she added, desperately.  
"I can't live without you," Ethan said, like it was that easy.  
"Well I can! Tony, can we arrest him?"  
"Ethan... whatever your name is, you are under arrested for..."


End file.
